Micah
Micah is a Witch, she comes from a family line of witches and is a Generational Witch. Micah is blunt, honest, and generally doesn't care what anybody is doing. She typically ignores everything until it personally concerns her, or one of her friends is in serious trouble. She has an entitlement problem, and typically can worm her way out of situations on sheer charisma. Micah isn't very dedicated, and tends to get bored easily, but she is very loyal to the people she cares for, and often gets angry on their behalf. She tends to get angry, and bide her time planning out a public embarrassment - she tends to get even. * Theme song: Crazy Possessive by Kaci Battaglia History Formative Her grandmother was a powerful witch, during the events of the The Big Bind she followed the trend and bound her children's magic, though this was more to protect her lineage from a demon she made a deal with. All of her children grew up not knowing their mother was a witch, and went on to have families of their own. By the time Micah, the youngest of three, was born his grandmother had already lost her mind to the demonic pact she made, appearing as dementia, and she was unable to perform the binding on Micah. Micah grew up, casting tiny unnoticeable spells while playing video games or hide and seek. In middle school Micah and May Rose, his childhood neighbor, began dabbling in wicca. They quickly realized that Light As A Feather, Stiff As A Board was an actual thing, and their adventures with witchcraft began. High School You Can't Sit With Us A Crash Course... The Great Revelation Powers and Abilities Micah is Generational Witch, meaning that he can fully express all three aspects of witchcraft (Spellcasting, Potion Brewing, and Enchantments) with just his own power. A witch's true power resides in her words, and thus all expressions of witchcraft are accompanied by verbal chanting or spell reciting. He is able to use just spellcasting to cause instant affects around him. * "On" will cause all the lights to come on, "Off" will do the opposite. * "Lock, Unlock" will unlock doors. And "Shut" will swing open doors closed. "Slam" will shut, and lock the door at once. * He can light candles by saying: "Alight" or start a campfire by saying "Ignite." These witch's cantrips that he can utilize are numerous and varied, and he can think of them on the fly. Allowing him to actively adventure alongside his more battle ready friends, a feat May Rose is hardly able to do. Solo Witchcraft Spellcasting Potion Brewing Enchantments Enchantments are where Micah truly shines. Despite having access to useful cantrips, Micah is still incapable of battle magic, unlike Wizards or Sorcerers. So Micah holds her own with the trinkets and jewelry she carries around with her. She always were a set of rings that she has previously enchanted, such as a Sunlight Ring to release sunlight against Vampires. She wears three bracelets, made of tiny silver bb pellets, that she can fire off like a shotgun, against werewolves. She has an earring with tiny mirror jewels, so that she can bounce light away from her, rendering her invisible at will. Coven Craft House Wards Though not as talented with warding as May Rose, the two of them have set wards on their homes together, though both being tailored to their individual style. With the aid of May Rose Micah's home Category:Characters Category:Witch Characters Category:Spellcaster Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Spellcasters Category:Witchcraft Category:Generational Witch Characters